


Science Project

by Llybian



Series: Pokemon Drabbles [17]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Highschool AU, JetLagShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llybian/pseuds/Llybian
Summary: “Please, Cress?”Cress looked up worriedly at the figure sitting at the table across from him. Skyla was too unaccustomed to the school library to bother whispering and his interest in the plans in front of him had done nothing to dissuade her from the same line of inquiry she’d taken up since ambushing him at the lunch table earlier that afternoon.“Wouldn’t you learn more from doing it yourself?” Cress asked.
Relationships: Corn | Cress/Huuro | Skyla
Series: Pokemon Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079915
Kudos: 1





	Science Project

“Please, Cress?”

Cress looked up worriedly at the figure sitting at the table across from him. Skyla was too unaccustomed to the school library to bother whispering and his interest in the plans in front of him had done nothing to dissuade her from the same line of inquiry she’d taken up since ambushing him at the lunch table earlier that afternoon.

“Wouldn’t you learn more from doing it yourself?” Cress asked.

It wasn’t that he was unwilling to help other students who were having trouble with their assignments. Normally it was something he would’ve done for anyone and especially someone like Skyla—a girl a few years older than him and incredibly interesting. She was the kind of girl that didn’t fit into any school clique. She was easily as beautiful as Elesa, but didn’t hang out with the popular kids in drama club. She always wore a bomber jacket over her powder blue school uniform, to an effect that clashed so much that he doubted the fashionistas would’ve accepted her into their circle even if she’d been interested. For a brief while, the school’s tiny contingent of steampunk enthusiasts thought they’d found a friend in her, but that was before they learned that she wore goggles everyday so she could fly home by plane, not to make a statement.

Skyla rolled her eyes. “I’d learn more if I didn’t have to do this project at all and could use the extra time for flying.”

To Skyla, the science project was a pointless hurdle, but for Cress it was an opportunity to compete with his brothers and win. Chili’s project shouldn’t be too hard to beat, he’d concluded. Baking soda volcanos made for a fun spectacle, obviously, but they were a little too “elementary school” to take the top prize at the fair. Cilan would be a more difficult opponent. His project concerning the psychology of primitive plants sounded interesting, and you could count on Cilan to really do his research and present a convincing scientific argument. Cress only hoped that his hydroelectricity project was ambitious enough to top Cilan’s work, but not so ambitious that it would be too much to complete.

But he knew there was no way he could beat out his brothers if he had to split his attention between his own project and someone else’s. But Skyla…

…Well, it’s never a nice feeling to have to say no to someone. And she was giving him a look. It wasn’t a baby, blue-eyed look, no. Certainly not a pathetic “Pwease help me!” gaze. There was a glimmer there. It was determination. It was the sense that this school project was nothing more than a gnat on her windshield. Beyond the self-fulfilling world of academia there was… adventure. And she intended to spend her time in the world of endless skies and exploration, not books and a small-fry competition.

He wondered what it was like for her. He was too young to get his license, so he looked on anyone who had a car with a sense of envy. They had freedom—real freedom at their disposal. Skyla didn’t have a car; she had a _plane_. Perhaps she was the freest of all.

“Alright,” Cress relented against the look. “I won’t do it for you, but I’ll help you.”

“Yes!” Skyla cheered, pumping her fists. She froze amid a celebratory pirouette. “…But what should we do the project on?”

Cress got up and strode over to the window—a thin rectangle of light that shown in the dank and dark library. It was small, but he could see blue sky and clouds.

“I’m thinking… aeronautics,” he said with a smile.


End file.
